Want to Make God Laugh
by KeaBoyd23
Summary: Rowen Pope has one dream for this oldest and only daughter Olivia Pope, and that is to do what he tell her, when he tells her, and how he tells her. That is until twenty-one year old Olivia Pope meets twenty-five year old Fitzgerald Grant
1. Twice As Good

Want to Make God Laugh?

Rowen Pope has one dream for this oldest and only daughter Olivia Pope, and that is to do what he tell her, when he tells her, and how he tells her. That is until twenty-one year old Olivia Pope meets twenty-five year old Fitzgerald Grant

Chapter One: Twice As Good.

"How long, and don't you dare lie to me?" Rowen Pope is at his wits end with his youngest and only daughter.

Once again Olivia Pope rolls her eyes walking down the cool street of Cambridge, Massachusetts on her way back to the Harvard campus. "Dad, it isn't that bag of a deal."

Olivia made the mistake of putting her extra money in her account with her dad instead of her own personal account. _Stupid bank teller._

"How long, and don't you dare lie to me?" Rowen Pope is the type of man who will ask the same question until it is answered. Which makes him a great lawyer and but a horrible father.

Olivia has two choices play stupid or just change the subject. She was a lot of things and stupid wasn't one of them, and changing the subject never works. "Since this past summer," She closes her eyes ready for the blow.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? Well, that explains the 90 you brought home last semester in your AP class. What made you think having a job was a good idea?"

It started because the forty dollar a week her parents sent her wasn't cutting it. Beside it was her best friends Abby Whelan birthday this summer, and Olivia wanted a dress that would set her back almost a month.

"_Just buy the damn dress." Abby told her best friend since freshmen year for the twenty time. "You've been eyeing it since we came in here."_

_Olivia plays with the price tag on the dress. "This would set me back. I only get about one hundred and fifty dollars a month. This dress is more than half."_

"_I know this seems crazy, but get a job." _

_ "My dad will kill me."_

"_I'm going to kill you if you don't buy that damn dress." Abby almost yells. "Look my café is looking for another waitress. Just buy the dress now and work until you have enough to buy the dress back from yourself,"_

"_My dad?" Olivia ask liking the idea of doing something behind her parents back. _

"_It's an oldie but a goodie. Lie. Olivia Pope just lie." _

Working there just to save up money for a dress turned into a job Olivia ended up loving. Besides working there she meet sophomore Quinn Perkins, junior Harrison Wright and senior Stephen Finch. She couldn't picture leaving them, they are a team. "I only work weekends." Olivia has found it easier to lie to her father more and more often. It is the scariest and best feeling.

Rowen has had it with his daughter. "Is this little job the reason you ended things with Edison Davis?" Olivai and Edison start dating the summer before her sophomore year of college.

If her father loved one thing it is Edison Davis, he is a twenty-three year grad student at Princeton with a bright future. _"He's going places," _Olivia father reminds her every chance he gets. _"He's from a good black family, and he is top of his class at Princeton. And when the time comes he can take over at the family firm. He's from a good black family and he'll make a great husband." _ Rowne is all about black family values; it's almost border lines racist.

"No, I broke up with Edison because he cheated on me." Olivia is tired of telling her father this story. Since Olivia wouldn't have sex with Edison. He decided to find it somewhere else repeatly without thinking about his girlfriend of almost two years. Olivia looks around her surroundings she didn't even realize she stopped walking.

"I'm coming down next week to make sure you have left that awful job." Rowne loves nothing, but control and when he doesn't have it things tend to lose control. "Also, I'm bring Edison, you two need to work this out." Rowen knew what a power play it would be for the Davis and the Pope to come together to forum one unit. It may even take the Pope-Davis to the White House. First African American Family is all Rowen sees when he looks at Olivia with Edsion. And no one is going to stop that, not his daughter, or bed hopper Edison.

Olivia can feel a headache coming on. "Talk to you later dad,"

Rowen smiles on the other end of the phone knowing he has won. "You have to be what?"

"Twice as good," Without another word both lines go dead. Olivia just does what she does best after a conversion with her dad. Closes her eyes and she screams.

"Son of a bitch," Oliva looks beside her to see a man holding his right ear. "Why would you scream in my ear?" The man still hasn't looked up he feels like his ear drum busted.

"Because my dad is an asshole who doesn't stop until I'm standing in the middle of the street at eleven o'clock at night after working a double shift until he gets his way." Olivia says all in one breathe. The stranger finally looks up and not only is his hearing gone so is his breath.

"Fitzgerald Grant." He extends his hand for the young women to take.

"Olivia Pope." She takes his extend hand.

She couldn't have been more than 5'2 with big brown eye he could get lost in. Full lips he could kiss until they both couldn't breathe. And her skin looks softer than anything he has ever seen in his entire life. "Hi."

He couldn't have been shorter than 6'3 with the bluest eyes she has ever seen. She's sure he stole the eye color right from the ocean. And his jaw line, good God his jaw line could cut glass, but all Olivia wanted to do was kiss him until she couldn't remember any of her home training. "Hi."

Please Tell Me What You Think.


	2. Family Dream

Family Dream

"I'm sure she's the devil dad." Fitzgerald 'Big Gerry' Grant II listens to his youngest son Fitzgerald 'Fitz' III talk about Mellie Doyle daughter of Oil Tycoon Hollis Doyle and a future business partner of his fathers. "I think I once saw her head spin." Fitz's is walking back to campus for to study with a few of his friends.

Big Gerry laughs at his sons comment. "Yes, son I've meet her mother Verna. I'm not asking you to marry the girl. She'll be at Harvard this weekend and it wouldn't kill you to show her around."

Fitz signs. "It might. Remember out of three kids I'm the only one with your blood type." Gerry can always count of Fitz for a good laugh.

As much as Gerry loves his son, Fitz tends to not see the bigger picture. "Look, we both know Mellie and you getting together could mean for this family." Gerry knows it's never good to bring up this topic.

Fitz knew it was coming his father always found a way to slip it in. "Which is why I work two jobs and attend school totally on my own dime. That's why I didn't come home for almost three years. Dad we are finally in a better place. Please let us stay there. Have Tommy marry her he's the one with the big White House dream not me." Twenty nine year old Thomas Grants has wanted to be with Mellie since her first head spin. Thomas Grant known as Tommy to his family loves Mellie controlling crazy behavior he finds it sexy.

Gerry knows he is in a losing battle, beside he had one son wanting to marry Mellie, even if Mellie doesn't want Thomas, that's Hollis problem. "Sorry son, I'm working on it."

Fitz hating reminding his dad of the bad times especially since they have grown closer in the past year or so. It all started when Fitz was seven and wanted to buy a new bike and his father told him, _"Nothing in this world is free."_

_With no idea how to make money at seven Fitz walked into the kitchen to ask his mother for help. "I don't know honey. What do you like to do?"_

_Fitz gives his mom a crazy look. "Ride bikes." As if she should already know this._

_Fitz always the smartass, his mom gives him a small smile. "Welp, you want the bike before Saturday." She looks at her day planner. "That gives you few days." _

_Just then Bug Gerry walks in and goes to the fridge. "Nothing like a cold class of lemonade after a hard day," _

_"I'm going to start a lemonade stand." Fitz ran out the kitchen as fast as his little legs could carry him. _

Never had Fitz regrets a decision so much in all this life. After Big Gerry saw how Fitz worked the neighbors to buy his lemonade instead of Little Stevie Smith down the street. Gerry knew he had a future public figure on his hands. After that every change Gerry got he was pushing something in Fitz face. Captain of any team he played on rather basketball or soccer. Then once Fitz hit high school it got twice as worse every year Fitz had to run for class President and if he didn't win Fitz would have hell to pay. Fitz called his dad bluff one year and lost his car, phone, and any money his parents gave him. He finally got it back after becoming caption of the football team. Gerry went as far as pushing women down his throat as well and that was never ending. Fitz finally had enough his senior year of High school. Fitz told his good friend Amanda Tanner he would take her to senior prom since her boyfriend Billy Champers was an asshole and took another girl. Amanda wasn't from the best family and Gerry couldn't stand her. Always telling Fitz, _"She's here for the money not you."_ And every time Fitz wanted to remind his das, the women he introduced Fitz to wanted the money to remember what a heartless bastards his dad could be. Gerry wanted Fitz to take Mellie and Fitz told his father, _"I'm a man of my word and I'm taking Amanda."_ That was the last time Fitz stepped into his family home until his senior year of college when his mother got sick with cancer. It took a while, but Fitz and Gerry finally had a conversion. They are not where they need to be, but thank God their not where they use to be.

"I don't want to fight dad." Fitz takes a deep breath. "I'll be nice to the devil this weekend. She can even stay at my place, but if she tires anything." Fitz doesn't want to deal with Mellie.

"Thank you for trying. Your mother wants to speak with you." Gerry knows it's a step, but it's a step in the right direction.

"Any updates on grand babies?" _Ugh!_ It was always something with his parents. Big Gerry wanted him to follow his footsteps in politics while his mother wanted a million grand babies.

It didn't help that Tommy has a son from his first failed marriage, and his other brother twenty-seven Kennedy Grant is married to wife Kayla Grant and they have two kids. "Mom, I'm not even dating."

"You're not getting any younger Fitzgerald and neither am I for that matter." Fifty year old Mary LeAnna Grant always calls her children by their full name. Thomas, Kenneth, and Fitzgerald, _"After a certain age you stop being boys and become men."_

"I know mom, but I'm still in school." Fitz didn't know which conversion is worse, but there his parents and they love him. "When I'm ready you'll be my first call." Fitz checked the time on his watch. "Look mom I have to go. I love you." Fitz doesn't give his mother a chance to answer.

Fitz starts walking back to campus to meet his friends, when his ear meets he most the piercing screams his ever heard. "Son of a bitch,"

Thanks For All The Great Reviews. Tell Me What You Think.

Until Next Time.


End file.
